Uzumaki Naruto, le président qu'il vous faut !
by Gallonigher
Summary: Vous avez envie de vous fendre la poire ? Demandez vous comment se passerait l'election présidentielle si Naruto se présentait.
1. Le 13ème candidat

**UZUMAKI NARUTO, LE PRÉSIDENT QU'IL VOUS FAUT !**

**Auteur :** Gallonigher

**Genre :** On rigole !

**Disclaimer :** La majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement.

**Le (précieux) mot de l'auteur :** Je ne pourrais pas publier le chapitre 3 de ma fic principale cette semaine alors je me suis dit, délirons un peu ! Chapitre écrit en 2 heures top chrono : )

**Avertissement : Cher ami lecteur, ici, on laisse ses opinions politiques au vestiaire, on prend une bière (jus d'orange pour les mineurs gniark) et on rigole tous ensemble. Rassurez vous, vous récupérerez vos opinions à la sortie !**

**CHAPITRE 1 : le 13ème candidat **

Blablablabla et patati et patata …

Après avoir produit un discours majestueux devant un auditoire ... majestueux, les douze candidats qui étaient venus défendre leur programme face au peuple dans l'émission _j'ai un problème à vous poser_ s'apprêtèrent à zapper sur M6 quand l'impensable se produit. En effet, TF1 annonça fièrement que _le juge est une femme _était déprogrammé et que l'émission politique phare était maintenue. Mais pourquoi alors que les douze candidats y ont déjà fait leurs ravages ?

- Mesdames et messieurs, _lança avec grâce et conviction PPDA_, nous vous présentons en exclusivité le 13ème candidat de l'élection présidentielle ! Je vous présente, _dit il en levant un bras vers l'entrée du plateau sous une musique à rendre fou Johnny Halliday_, le 13ème candidat !

La musique s'arrêta. Personne n'entra dans le plateau. Silence. C'était si rare dans les émissions politiques … À tel point que le solide PPDA se reprit sans tarder.

- Je répète, _balbutia t'il en reprenant son micro_, le 13ème candidat ! Le 13ème ! _hurla t'il_.

Silence glacial ... S'excusant platement devant des spectateurs qui en avaient marre qu'on les prennent pour des cons (pour une fois), PPDA s'éclipsa promptement du plateau. A peine hors de vue, il trébucha sur une merde qu'un de ces balayeurs pourtant payés une fortune par la chaîne avait dû laissé traîner. Cependant, en prêtant un regard plus attentif à la merde en question, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait … du 13ème candidat attendu !

- Ho ! Débout la d'dans ! _s'offusqua PPDA en donnant des coups de pied à son invité spécial_.

- Gné ? _fit désabusé le jeune candidat_. Ah oui ! _dit il soudainement en se levant_. C'est le manuel du parfait invité que vous m'avez refilé. Je me suis endormi à la première page.

- Bougez votre derrière bon sang ! _cria PPDA en retournant sur le plateau_. Tous ces glands vous attendent ! _fit il en montrant furtivement du doigt l'auditoire impatient._

- Ouais ouais ! Vous en faites pas ! Dès qu'ils m'auront entendu, ils vont tout de suite oublier toutes vos conneries ! _dit il en heurtant ses deux poings_.

Finalement, PPDA finit par regagner son siège d'arbitre sans sifflet et annonça une nouvelle fois en grande pompe :

- Mesdames et messieurs, le …

- Yaouh ! _hurla l'invité spécial en arrivant en trombe les bras levés sur le plateau._ Salut les gens ! Mon nom est … Uzumaki Naruto !!! _rugit t'il en mettant une main sur ses hanche et l'autre levée au ciel_. Votre prochain président !

Après cette entrée « fracassante », PPDA sentit une vague de chakra menaçante provenant du bureau de direction. Mais celui-ci garda tout son calme et commença à s'adresser au candidat.

- Bien, _dit PPDA en s'essuyant le front_, pouvez vous …

- Eh vous ! _s'écria Naruto en montrant du doigt un quinquagénaire barbu_. Oui vous !_ confirma t'il sans temps de répit_. Savez vous que dans mon programme, les …

- Ho !!! _hurla PPDA en mettant le son de son micro au maximum_. Qui c'est qui fait l'émission ici ?!!

- Heu … Ben c'est moi, _répondit incrédule le jeune homme blond_. D'ailleurs vous êtes qui vous déjà ? _lança t'il en se grattant la tête_. Oh ! Non attendez ! Je sais ! Vous êtes l'huissier chargé de vérifier le temps de parole c'est bien ça ?!!

- Hein ? Mais non_, fit il en se prenant la tête_. Je suis l'animateur ! L'animateur sapristi ! _rajouta t'il pour rester poli en public_.

Finalement, le sang froid légendaire de PPDA ramena (un peu) l'ordre dans la salle et les questions purent commencer à se succéder. Derrière leurs écrans de télévision, les autres candidats étaient restés bouche bées.

- Mais d'où sort cet énergumène, _s'esclaffa Sarkozy à son responsable de communication Orochimaru_. Comment peut on laisser des andouilles pareilles participer à la présidentielle ?

- Cet homme, _reprit Orochimaru d'un ton neutre_, il n'est pas comme vous c'est sûr (plus que sûr même). Oh mais …

- Quoi, qui y a-t-il vieux _? enchaîna le candidat brun entre deux bribes de rires_.

- Je crois que … C'est l'homme en qui le général de Gaule a été scellé ! _conclua Orochimaru la main à demi devant la bouche_.

A ces mots, Sarkozy avala de travers le whisky qu'il venait d'ingurgiter et Orochimaru avait bien cru qu'il allait devoir lui faire du bouche à bouche tant son boss avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Une fois remis, Sarkozy appela immédiatement son pote Mougeotte de TF1 pour lui demander pourquoi il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce candidat fantôme. Surpris, son interlocuteur lui rit au nez.

- Quoi, t'aurais quand même pas peur d'un blanc bec comme ça non ? _réagit Mougeotte après un éclat de rire_. Attends, t'as vu la tronche qu'il a en plus ? Pire que celle de Le Pen !

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! _lui lança Sarkozy avant de lui raccrocher au nez_. Celui là, il va pouvoir l'attendre longtemps, son autorisation de diffusion de film X, _dit il en s'adressant à Orochimaru qui avait la mine interrogatrice_.

Chez les autres candidats, la surprise était aussi de mise. Royal n'en revint pas qu'un gars autant à côté de la plaque se soit assis à la même chaise qu'elle un mois plus tôt et demanda à son assistante Tsunade de faire des recherches sur lui. Chez Bayrou, on se mit sur le coup en chargeant l'enquêteur du parti Jiraiya de recueillir des informations sur ce Naruto dans les bars de la capitale. Quant aux autres candidats, ils s'inquiétèrent en pensant que ça en ferait un de plus qu'il faudrait inviter après les résultas de premier tour pour se consoler de la défaite. Sans plus attendre, ils louèrent ensemble les services d'un certain Kisame qui avait pour mission de se faire passer pour le cousin de Naruto et que s'il était élu, il serait ministre de l'éducation.

Retour au plateau de TF1 où l'émission s'acheva finalement et où Naruto donna à la surprise générale une bonne impression. Avant de quitter la salle, le jeune homme distribua à l'auditoire des tracts orange avec marqué en gros _Uzumaki Naruto, le président qu'il vous faut !_ Un slogan tout simple mais qui attira la curiosité de l'auditoire qui prit les papelards du jeune homme sans sourciller. L'équipe de caméramans eurent même le leur en se disant _Chouette ! Encore une merde qu'on va pouvoir vendre la peau des fesses sur Ebay ! _

- Hé hé ! _jubila le jeune homme blond en se retirant du plateau les mains vides_. J'ai réussi ! Je suis sur que je vais bondir des les sondages demain.

- Ohé ! Naruto ! l'appela _une voix féminine vers sa loge_.

- Ah, Sakura ! Sasuke ! _répondit le jeune homme en arrivant vers eux, les clés à la main_. Alors vous m'avez vu ! J'étais terrible pas vrai !?!

- Le coup de la retraite à 30 ans, t'aurais pu le garder quand même ! _lui reprocha Sasuke les bras croisés_.

- Ah bon, j'ai dit ça ? _répondit gêné Naruto_. Heu, ça a dû m'échapper alors.

- Et aussi Naruto, _fit rageuse Sakura_, tu as oublié de parler du renouvellement des uniformes de l'armée ! Dire que je me suis donné un mal de chien pour les dessiner ! _enchaîna t'elle boudeuse_.

- Euh oui c'est vrai, _reprit Naruto sur un air peu convaincu_. Ben tu sais quoi ? J'en parlerai sur la 2 demain ! D'accord ?

- Oui ! Et aussi, _s'emporta t'elle sous l'excitation,_ pense à parler des changements qu'on va faire pour le look des ministres ! Et aussi de la nouvelle politique destinée aux enseignants où ils devront apprendre à leurs élèves à bien se vêtir. Et aussi …

- Sasuke, tu penses que je devrai aller sur la 2 ou sur la 3 demain ? _dit Naruto le dos tourné à Sakura_.

- Hum …. Excellente question, _rétorqua celui-ci_.

- Ho ! _vociféra Sakura_. Vous pourriez m'écouter quand je parle !!!

Le lendemain matin, les sondages tombèrent comme les Frosties au petit déjeuner. Réveillé en fanfare par trois radios réveils différents, Naruto enfourcha les lits voisins de Sakura et Sasuke non sans provoquer quelques remous et se connecta sur le site de Médiamétrie. _C'est l'heure ! C'est l'heure_ ! s'excita Naruto. _Les résultats vite ! Vite !_ s'agita t'il, ne tenant plus en place. Ce qui sembla d'ailleurs être le cas de ses deux coéquipiers qui fixèrent le jeune homme blond d'un regard de celui qu'on avait réveillé trop tôt et trop brutalement.

- Ah ça y est ! _s'exclama Naruto !_ Les résultats ! Les … _dit il avant de s'arrêter brusquement, le visage passant soudain du rouge au blanc_.

- Alors empêcheur de dormir en rond ? Ces résultats tu nous les sors ou il faut qu'on vienne les chercher ? _vociféra Sakura d'un air mauvais_.

- Alors Naruto, qu'est ce que ça donne ? _réagit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers son boss_.

- Argl … _déglutit Naruto en montrant les résultats à son assistant. Celui-ci eut une expression de surprise et laissa finalement s'échapper un soupir._

UZUMAKI NARUTO : classé 13ème avec 0,02 des intentions de vote.

Ça vous a plu ? Moi je me suis bien marré en écrivant autant de conneries (pour une fois, si si). Comme j'aurai rien d'autre à publier cette semaine, je posterai la suite jour après jour. Enfin, quand je dis la suite, c'est plutôt ce qui me passera par la tête : )

Et qui sait ? Uzumaki Naruto sera-t-il le 7ème président de la République française ? Réponse prochainement : )


	2. La légende qui ne passa jamais sur TF1

**UZUMAKI NARUTO, LE PRÉSIDENT QU'IL VOUS FAUT !**

**Auteur :** Gallonigher

**Genre :** On rigole !

**Disclaimer :** La majorité des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement.

**Le (précieux) mot de l'auteur :** On continue dans le délirium. Au suivant !

**CHAPITRE 2 : la légende qui n'était jamais passée sur TF1**

- Mesdames et messieurs, _meugla Sarkozy devant un commissariat entouré de journalistes_, voilà le nouveau commissaire du XVI ème !

- Bonjour bonjour ! _répondit un homme aux cheveux d'argent avec un œil masqué_.

- Pouvez vous nous en dire plus sur vous_, réagit un journaliste_.

- Oui bien sûr, _fit il en croisant les bras_. Je suis monsieur Hatake, le nouveau commissaire du quartier. J'aime des trucs et je n'aime pas des machins.

- Rien d'autre ? _renchérit un autre journaliste micro tendu_.

- Ah si, j'oubliais. Le type à côté de moi, _dit il en désignant Sarkozy_, il m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter et que le quartier restera tranquille s'il est élu.

A ces mots, les meutes de journalistes présents se bousculèrent pour la curée dont Sarkozy allait faire les frais. Celui-ci, rouge de colère, s'éclipsa à l'intérieur du commissariat en tirant le commissaire Hatake par les cheveux.

- Ah bravo ! _hurla de plus belle le candidat brun_. Vous aviez la tête ailleurs ou quoi quand je vous ai causé ?

- Hmm ? _lui répondit celui-ci alors qu'il avait sorti de sa poche un livre intitulé Guide des pratiques cochonnes Edition Spécial France_.

- Et arrêtez de lire quand je vous parle ! _rajouta le nain trapu avant de monter sur le toit où l'attendait son hélicoptère personnel._

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça_, réagit le nouveau commissaire_, mais j'ai du boulot. Qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte, _lança t'il à sa secrétaire avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau avec son fameux livre_.

A quelques pâtés de maisons de là, trois silhouettes dans un appartement minable payé avec l'argent du contribuable daignèrent se lever de leur lit douillet. L'un d'eux, Sasuke, se rendit aux toilettes tandis que Sakura s'enferma pour prendre une douche. _Et merde_, pensa Naruto encore à moitié dans ses draps. _Elle en a pour une heure au moins et … Tiens … Mais qu'est ce que c'est que …_ s'inquiéta le jeune homme blond en sentant ses draps bouger tous seuls. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Naruto souleva ce qui restait des draps et aperçu … un vieil homme aux cheveux longs et blanc presque nu.

- Raaaah ! _hurla Naruto en bondissant hors de son lit_. Qu … C'est quoi ça ! _renchérit il en montrant le vieil homme du doigt que les hurlements de Naruto avaient finalement réveillé_.

- Mmmh ? Hein ? Où suis-je ? _s'interrogea alors le vieil homme apparemment aussi surpris que Naruto_.

- Quoi ? Mais ça se voit pas non ? _s'offusqua le jeune homme_. Vous êtes dans mon lit ! Et … Oh, _s'arrêta soudain le jeune homme_. J'espère qu'on a pas … _s'inquiéta alors Naruto_. Non, impossible, _songea t'il en transpirant_.

- Rassure toi, on a rien fait non. J'étais saoul hier mais pas à ce point, _réagit le vieux en sortant du lit, toujours les parties génitales à l'air libre_.

- Ahhhh ! Vous pouvez pas remettre vos vêtements non ? Il y a des âmes sensibles ici !

Soudain, le vieil homme fut attaqué par surprise dans le dos par Sasuke. Celui-ci, alerté par les cri de son boss, avait promptement finit son affaire et resurgit dans la chambre à coucher. D'un geste souple, il plaqua le vieux à terre et lui croisa les bras au dos.

- Aïe ! _râla le vieux_. Est-ce une façon de traiter ses électeurs ? _réagit il en regardant Naruto_.

- Vous voulez dire que … _s'étonna le jeune homme_.

- Oui, je vais voter pour toi, _répondit le vieux avec un léger sourire_.

- AH mais ça change tout ça ! _reprit avec un sourire pharaonique Naruto_. Sasuke ! Lâche le ! Ce vieux va voter pour moi !

- Le vieux s'appelle Jiraiya, _reprit il après que Sasuke l'ai laissé se redresser_.

En quelques mots, le vieux à la solde de Bayrou expliqua comment il était parvenu jusqu'ici. Il disait qu'il avait été chargé par son boss de faire des recherches dans les bars jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Naruto. Et une fois que celui-ci l'avait croisé dans un vieux bar de pédé, il a cru bon de saisir l'occasion en le faisant boire au maximum et en faisant croire aux pédés présents qu'ils étaient ensemble pour ne pas se faire draguer. Naruto qui était venu pour vanter son programme envers la communauté homosexuelle avait été ravi de ne pas risquer de devoir repousser un hypothétique looser qui en serait désespéré au point de draguer un gars comme lui. Mais de fil en aiguille, les deux tourtereaux avaient fini par partir ensemble et, fatalement, rentrer ensemble.

- Ahlàlà, la pêche aux voix, c'est vraiment la galère, _réagit Naruto qui avait passé une robe de chambre et qui en avait profité pour en filer une à Jiraiya_.

- Et donc, vous allez rapporter tout ce que vous avez vu à votre candidat ? _demanda_ _d'un ton interrogateur Sasuke_.

- Non, vous n'avez rien compris, _réagit Jiraiya en feignant l'incompréhension_. Vous savez, _dit il en chuchotant_, mon boss me fait travailler tous les soirs pour une misère. J'avais accepté ce job parce que les filles de son QG sont vraiment craquantes, _dit il la bave aux lèvres_. Mais la règle de la maison interdit aux employés de sortir ensembles.

- Je trouve ça scandaleux ! _réagit soudainement Naruto_. Et la liberté de copuler alors ? Il en fait quoi ce vieux schnock ?

- En plus, _renchérit Jiraiya_, sa tête me tape sur le système. La semaine dernière, Bayrou m'a refilé des poux. Il doit traîner dans des endroits peur fréquentables à mon avis.

- C'est décidé Jiraiya _! réagit Naruto_. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu intègres notre équipe !

- Doucement, _s'offusqua le vieux_. Et ma liberté de choix alors ?

- Ah, oui c'est vrai, _s'excusa Naruto_. Bon, tu préfères travailler de jour ou de nuit ? _enchaîna t'il_.

Le vieux allait répondre que ça ne l'intéressait pas lorsqu'il eut une idée en entendant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. Il chuchota alors aux deux compères qu'il acceptait d'aider Naruto dans sa campagne s'il lui permettait de s'accoupler avec Sakura. Le jeune homme blond resta perplexe quelques secondes mais Jiraiya sortit de sa poche quelque chose qui allait faire décider Naruto.

- Tu vois ça, _dit le vieux_. Il s'agit d'un cd où est gravé la liste des adresses mels des adhérents de l'UDF. Imagine ce que tu pourrais faire avec !

- Hmm, _réfléchit Naruto_. C'est pas très loyal ça. T'as pas autre chose ?

- Grumpf, _réagit le vieux croûton_. Peut être que oui, _fit il en observant bien Naruto_.

Le vieux se rapprocha de Naruto et souleva soudainement le haut de son pyjama. Offusqué, Naruto réagit en donnant un coup de genou au responsable. Mais celui-ci se releva et afficha un sourire intéressé. Naruto s'agitait en disant qu'il se doutait bien qu'un vieux porc comme lui ne pouvait qu'être gay ! Mais le vieux croûton eut un discours totalement inattendu.

-Naruto, _reprit il sérieusement_, lorsque tu parles de politique, ne t'arrive t'il pas parfois d'avoir l'impression qu'on parle à ta place ?

- Hein, _fit il surpris_. Heu, des fois, Sakura me coupe la parole ou bien Sasuke sort un commentaire vaseux sur ce que je raconte mais sinon non.

- On ne t'a jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt six ans Naruto ?

- Hein ? Ben, je sais pas. C'était le début de goldorak en France ?

Devant la finesse d'esprit de son interlocuteur, le vieux Jiraiya entreprit de tout reprendre à zéro. Il lui conta alors une bien étrange histoire qui n'est selon ses dires jamais passé au journal de TF1.

- Ecoute moi bien Naruto. Il était une fois un président qui voulait devenir président à la place du président. A l'époque, la droite mise en place par le général de Gaule était toujours au pouvoir dix ans après sa mort. Mais en cet an de grâce 1981, la gauche n'avait jamais aussi proche de prendre le pouvoir selon les sondages. Alors, paniquant du fin fond de sa tombe, le général de Gaule revint dans le monde des vivants en tant qu'esprit. Son but, empêcher l'élection de Mitterrand. Mais alors que celui-ci allait faire un dernier discours devant les caméras, l'esprit du général de Gaule débarqua et tenta d'emporter avec lui l'âme de Mitterrand. C'est alors qu'un miracle s'est produit. Un jeune homme blond, qui te ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup Naruto, est tombé du ciel et a scellé l'esprit du général de Gaule en lui. Pour le récompenser, Mitterrand lui a accordé la main de sa fille. Mais le vaillant héros blond la plaqua quelques semaines plus tard car il avait découvert entretemps qu'il était gay. Malheureusement, le sceau qu'il portait en lui ne pouvait pas être détenu par un gay et le général de Gaule failli s'en échapper. Mais, n'écoutant que son courage, le jeune héros blond s'enfermant dans les chiottes des hommes et se masturba en observant ses voisins de cabines. Et une fois la semence sortie de son engin, le jeune héros utilisa une technique spéciale pour que celle-ci vienne se greffer au premier vagin qu'elle rencontrerait. Et le sceau suivit alors le même chemin. L'affaire faite, le courageux héros se fit sortir des chiottes des gars par un videur qui le mit dehors d'un coup violent au postérieur. Hélas, on retrouva son corps le lendemain matin, écrasé par un tracteur. Il ne s'était pas réveillé après le choc. Il eut donc des funérailles sobres et indignes de son rang et …

Jiraiya s'arrêta de parler, constatant que Naruto quasiment endormi et demanda à celui-ci d'un ton offusqué s'il l'écoutait encore. Naruto lui répondit que oui mais qu'il ne savait pas à quoi cette histoire à dormir debout pourrait l'intéresser.

- Imbécile ! _dit il en se levant_. Tu n'as toujours pas pigé ? C'est toi le résultat aujourd'hui de la semence qu'avait sorti le jeune héros !

- Hein ! _s'étonna Naruto_. Mais alors oui c'est pour ça ! Je comprends tout !

- Comment ça ? _s'intéressa Jiraiya qui se demanda s'il maîtrisait déjà le pouvoir que lui offrait son hôte_.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai été abandonné à la naissance ! _se reprit soudainement Naruto en réponse_.

- Pfff, _se contenta de lancer Jiraiya en se passant la main sur les cheveux_. Tu ne sais encore rien apparemment. Ecoute moi, si ça t'intéresse, je peux t'aider à exploiter l'hôte que tu as coincé au fond du bide. Avec lui, tu es sûr de ne plus rater un seul débat !

- C'est vrai ?!! _répliqua Naruto avec un air goguenard_. Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? On commence !!!

- Minute. N'oublie pas notre marché, très cher ! _lui répondit Jiraiya un sourire de pervers aux lèvres_.

- Naruto, tu ne vas pas croire ce que raconte ce vieux débris quand même ? _s'exclama Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé depuis_. Ce n'est qu'un pervers fini.

- Ouais ouais, _répondit Naruto d'un air nonchalant_. Tu dis ça parce qu'il va marcher sur tes plates bandes c'est ça ?

- Beuh … _s'offusqua Sasuke d'un air réprobateur avec malgré tout une petite rougeur sur le visage_. Après tout, fais ce que tu veux, _dit il en tournant la tête_.

Naruto bondit alors et fit le signe de la victoire d'une main juste au moment où Sakura sortit de la salle de bain sous le regard attentif de Jiraiya.

- Eh ! C'est qui ce vieux dégoûtant ? _s'écria la femme aux cheveux roses_.

- C'est mon nouveau manager ! _répondit Naruto_. Il va m'aider avec Sasuke dans la campagne !

- Ne me demande pas mon avis surtout, _grogna Sasuke dans son coin_.

S'ensuivit ensuite une discussion animée qui ne fut cependant pas perdue pour tout le monde. En effet, à l'extérieur, un étage au dessous, la laveuse de carreaux, blonde, équipée d'un stéthoscope, ne manqua pas un bout de la conversation des quatre joyeux lurons. _La mère Royal sera contente_, dit pour elle-même l'espionne au stéthoscope. _Heureusement que j'ai toujours un truc qui traîne comme ça dans mon sac de médecine._

Plus loin, au commissariat du XVIème, un mystérieux visiteur était entré, rendant apparemment visite au tout nouveau commissaire Hatake. Il pénétra dans le bureau de celui-ci malgré les protestations de la secrétaire.

- Hé Kaka ! Comment tu vas auj … Ouch ! râla _le dit visiteur brun qui venait de se recevoir un livre en pleine figure_.

- Sapristi Gai ! _fit le « Kaka » énervé_. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon nom dans ce pays de merde ! Appelle moi Hatake ou mieux « commissaire » !

- Bah, si ça peut te faire plaisir, _répondit vaguement celui-ci_. Vous savez, _dit il en s'adressant à la secrétaire_, Kaka et moi, on est les meilleurs amis mais aussi les plus grands rivaux du monde ! _s'agita t'il tout excité_.

- Pourquoi est ce que je suis ami avec des cas sociaux pareil ? _soupira_ _le commissaire Hatake en ramassant son livre_.

De retour à l'appartement de Naruto. Alors que celui-ci convinquit Sakura du bien fondé de son nouveau manager, celui-ci a un soudain sursaut et se jetta à corps perdu devant son PC.

- J'avais oublié les sondages ! _se maudit le jeune homme blond en se connectant sur médiamétrie_. J'espère que …

- Eh bien Naruto ? _fit Sakura qui tourna le dos à Jiraiya_. Qu'est ce que ça dit ?

- Si je suis venu te chercher dans ce bar de pédés pour rien Naruto, ça va chier ! _réagit Sasuke qui s'attendait à ce que rien n'ait bougé_.

- Re … Regardez ça ! se _retourna Naruto la mine ragaillardie de joie_.

- Quoi ? Et c'est ces résultats qui te mettent dans un état pareil, _s'offusqua Sakura vexée d'avoir accouru si vite pour vérifier._

- Ben quoi, c'est un début non ? _répliqua Naruto d'un air convaincu_. Vous verrez tous ! s'exclama t'il en se levant. Bientôt, je serai président !!! _lança t'il de toutes ses forces, réveillant du même coup tout l'immeuble qui ne l'était pas encore_.

UZUMAKI NARUTO : classé 13ème avec 0,45 pour cent des intentions de vote.

Bon, voilà pour ce soir. Désolé si le chapitre vous a paru un peu plat mais je suis plutôt en manque d'inspiration ce soir (herk). Enfin, ça ira peut être mieux demain. Et puis j'ai même eu une nouvelle idée pour ma fic principale en écrivant ce monceau de connerie. Comme quoi, on peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable : )


End file.
